


Shattered Memories

by JensenAcklesAngel



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discipline, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAcklesAngel/pseuds/JensenAcklesAngel
Summary: This is an AU based series of Supernatural. The story takes place after the episode  "Children shouldn't play with dead things" Season 2.  Sam gets hit by a car when he wakes up, he looses most of his adulthood memories and had a mind of an nine year old.





	Shattered Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Winchester gets hit by a car and ends up in a coma, Dean race against time to save his brother from dying by doing the unthinkable. When Sam wakes up he has a mind of an nine year old. How will Dean and the others cope with this tragedy. This story deals with consequences, family and how to save a loved one. Another note: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update everything but I am back and will work on the other two stories I have down as well. Please be patient updates will come :) 
> 
> This story will run like the show but very differently we will get to see Sam grow up and being raised by Dean his brother as they hunt. Hope you enjoy this as I did typing. Any feedback is welcomed :)

The boys were done with the Zombie case and drove a pretty good distance to Parrkville near Kansas City getting a motel off the road side because they were both tired and needed some rest before heading to the next destination. The next morning Both Sam and Dean woke up getting dress, Sam decided to that he wanted to get breakfast for the both of them and that's when their troubles began. Sam came out of the bathroom fully dress as he looks over at his brother Dean speaking “I'm gonna head across the road to the diner and get us something Dean want anything?”"  
  
Dean shook his head and replies “Yeah some eggs, bacon and see if they have some pie will ya”

Sam shook his head and as he opens the door “I'll see what I can do.” He said as he walks outside closing it behind him. Little that Sam knew it was a busy intersection when he was walking across the lot he failed to look both ways when suddenly a car came flying down the road screeching the tires as it came head on at Sam. Sam didn't have a chance to react at the moment of impact it was almost as if it happens in slow motion his tall 6'4 body was tossed in the air as he landed on the windshield with a good force cracking the glass and flown back onto the road. Blood was coming out if his nose and mouth as he laid there lifeless.  
  
Dean heard the screech in a matter of seconds he knew something happen he could feel it as he leaps out of bed heading to the door opening it the sheer terror in his gut when he saw a figure in the road he panic he rushed across the lot as the closer he gotten he saw Sam's lifeless body on the pavement. "No! No No..Sam..Sam!! Somebody help!" Dean knelt down and then check to see if their were injuries the driver of the car gotten out and went over to Dean and shouted "Oh god Im sorry I didn't see him!! Don't move him, I'm getting help okay.."  
  
Dean felt tears in his eyes seeing his brother like this he had to have head injuries and unknown what other injuries he may have sustained at the moment of impact Dean's voice cracks as he spoke “Come on Sammy, stay with me don't leave me not now I need you.” Dean felt the tears streaming down his face she the stranger was on the phone soon there were cars piling up around the area and other strangers, and the ones from the diner across the street saw the accident and came out it became a crowd of people Dean wished that they would go away and stop looking.

It felt like hours, But it only took thirty minutes before the ambulance finally arrived at the scene with fire trucks and police cars Dean looks up seeing the EMT coming out but he wasn't really aware of what they were saying. They put some IV into Sam's arm and hooked him up on all kinds of machines, checking for his blood pressure which was low that scared Dean even more. One EMT helped Dean up so they could work with him Dean put his hands behind his head he was in a knot of emotions seeing this "Please don't let him die..." Dean was crying by the time he saw them putting a tube down Sam's throat and a neck brace added on him.  
  
Sam was listed as critical condition and they were afraid to take him in the ambulance they had to air lift him to the hospital. Soon after the call was placed a helicopter landed down and several more EMT came out with a stretcher. They had slid a board under Sam, strapping him down to it then placed him on the stretcher and carried him to the copper.  Dean rushed over then shouted "I'm going with him I'm not leaving his side!" They allowed him to get into the helicopter then soon it took off to the hospital.  
  
It didn't take them long to land at the memorial hospital in Kansas City where they handed on the roof. After landing The nurses all rushed out and wheels Sam inside. Dean was stopped at the door and told to wait outside as the doctor would come out to speak with him. In the examination room they cut up Sam's clothes, getting them off him as they placed an EKG and heart monitor on him. They checked his eyes and one of them needed to do a CAT scan for head injures and Xrays.  Dean paced around the waiting area for a long while as he was given some forms to fill out he felt the tears filling up his eyes.  
  
Looking at the words on the paper they began swimming as he was crying, Dean sat down for a moment at lost of what to do. How was he gonna break the news to Bobby, Ellen and Jo about the accident, Would Sam live or something worse considering he had head injuries he could become a vegetable.  About an hour later, Dean went to one of the phones and finally placed a call that he thought he'd never make. It was to Bobby first.

Bobby answers after a couple of rings "Bobby speaking.." Dean clears his throat it took a moment to speak "Bobby.." Bobby knew by the tone of his voice something was wrong he could tell the kid had been crying "Dean? whats going on, whats wrong?" Dean wipes his eyes as he tried to think of a way to break this to the old man "It's Sam, He was in an a accident. He went to get some breakfast and a car, it hit him and..It's really bad." Bobby eyes widen hearing this "Damn it, no..what did the doctors say."  
  
Dean clears his throat before he could speak "I haven't spoken to them yet, they're still working on him. Bobby I don't know what to do what if he never wakes up."  
  
The old man stood up and walks around the desk for a moment trying to remain calm for Dean "Dean don't think like that, look he's a fighter he will get through this." Dean wipes his eyes and nods "Yeah I hope so because if anything happens to him..I'm never gonna forgive myself."  
  
He took the cap off his head and threw it across the room out of frustration. Of all things out there Supernatural wise, the one thing that got the boys was something out of normal. He knew what the boys were doing was not safe and now it lead to this "Dean listen to me, don't give up alright no matter what happens, he needs you."  
  
Dean nods some as the tears streams down his face. The hunter was broken and torn inside "Yeah, I hope so if he wakes up. I better go I need to see what the doctors say about his condition." He hangs up the phone after a few moments then rests his head on the wall when a doctor came in calling for Mr. Winchester. Dean didn't waste any time he rushed over to the guy in the white coat and spoke "Yeah that's me you have my brother Sam in a car accident? How is he."  
  
The doctor put a hand on Dean's shoulder trying to calm him "Alright. calm down We are still working on him we had to operate. Come sit down" Dean didn't want to sit he wanted to be with Sam and hold him, telling him he was sorry for all this but he needed to sit down, He just didn't know how worse this was gonna get. Dean sat down in one of the chairs as the doctor sat in front of him.

"Okay, I'm doctor Carter, From what we've gathered your brother sustained some severe injuries to his head and neck and ribs. We have checked some things with the x-rays he fractured his collar bone but there was no damage to his spine, also he cracked some ribs during the impact." He takes a long deep breath before continuing "The most concern was his head. We did some scan on his there was some swelling around the brain, we don't know how severe the damage to his head is but he lapse into a coma."  
  
Dean felt himself about to panic right about now the head injuries the broken ribs and collar bones now he's in a coma "When will he wake up?" The doctor looks at Dean before speaking "I'm sorry, but I don't have any answers to that but you need to be prepared for the worse case scenario. He may never wake up."

Dean felt like he was gonna hurl right then and there everything felt like it was closing in on him his whole world destroyed in a second. "Can i see him" The doctor did nods to Dean as they both stood up "Yes but you need to be prepared. we had to hook him on some machines to keep him breathing." Dean was lead to the ICU where he was being held in room five.  
  
Dean came to the room and saw Sam hooked up on machines, IV's and has a tube down his throat to keep him breathing. He looks up and saw an oxygen tube contrasting in and out. Dean walks over taking his brothers hand seeing his lips in white color with some dry blood on it and bruising on the right side of his head. He had other bruising but it was hidden under the gown. Dean pulls up the chair and sighs deeply, looking at Sam the tears fell from the hunters eyes as he lays his head down on the side of the bed crying as his tears soaks the sheets.

 


End file.
